Uh, Surprise?
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Months have passed since the attack, since they had taken in the twins, and everything has gone back to normal. When the avengers along decide to visit the Barton family after Nathaniel's birth, they learn that they've taken in the twins. Clint knew he forgot to tell them something. Kind of sequel to 'Welcome To The Family!


**Author Note: People wanted me to write more and so I did. I have no problem with doing so, because I love this so much and I have many more planned in the future. I hope you guys will stick around for more of it. This is basically the second part of 'Welcome To The Family'! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Uh, Surprise?_

 _Summary: Months have passed since the attack, since they had taken in the twins, and everything has gone back to normal. When the avengers along decide to visit the Barton family after Nathaniel's birth, they learn that they've taken in the twins. Clint knew he forgot to tell them something._

* * *

Things had finally started to settle down and everything was beginning to feel normal again. The twins were starting to grow more comfortable with staying with the Barton family. The kids seemed to love them and they were a great help when it came to farm work, surprisingly. Taking them in turned out to by one of the best ideas Clint had ever had, seeing as they seemed to really enjoy being here.

Cooper was all for the idea of having an older brother, who he could play football and stuff with whenever Clint was too busy to play them him. It was what the eleven year old always wanted. Lila moved having a sister, who would play with her and read her a bedtime story, which Wanda didn't seem to mind at all. You could tell that Wanda and Pietro loved being around the two as much as Cooper and Lila loved having them around.

Two months after the attack, the family welcomed another member into their home. Nathaniel Barton was born and it gave the Barton's another mouth to feed. Not that anyone was going to complain, Nathaniel was an adorably beautiful little baby and everyone took a liking to him right away. Cooper was happy about having a baby brother, that way he could play with him like Pietro did with him.

Today was just like any other day, Laura was standing in the kitchen fixing lunch while Clint was standing in front of the backdoor, looking outside at the kids. Cooper was laughing and running away from Pietro, who was also laughing as he chased the younger boy. Lila and Wanda were sitting under the shade of a tree reading a book that Lila had been begging Wanda to read to her. It was nice to see them all enjoying their time together.

"It was a good thing you brought those two to stay with us, Clint." Laura said, as she walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and placed her head on his shoulder. "The kids really love having them here."

Clint nodded, giving his wife a smile. "I know." He replied. "I remember how surprised they were when I first offered them to come stay with us."

"I'm sure that they're very happy that you offered them a place to stay." She said, pecking his cheek. "They seem to enjoy being here. Cooper really loves the idea of having an older brother and Lila just loves spending time with Wanda."

"That's true." He laughed, before something crossed his mind that he had been meaning to tell Laura, but kept forgetting. "I almost forgot, Nat and the others are coming by sometime today to see Nate."

"Good thing that I made a lot of food then." She said, gaining a laugh from Clint. "Tell the kids to come in and wash up, lunch is about to be ready." She gave him another kiss on the cheek, before pulling away and going to finish making lunch.

Nodding his head, the retired SHIELD agent pushed opened the back door and stuck his head out. "Kids, come on in and wash up! Lunch is almost ready!" He called out to them.

* * *

Not three minutes later was there a knock on the door, which caused Clint to ask Cooper to finish setting the table while he went and answered the door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the smiling faces of Natasha, Steve, and Tony. "Didn't think you guys were coming for a while." He said.

"We thought that we'd surprise you guys." Natasha smiled at her best friend, as she and the two men walked into the house.

"Right." He laughed, before closing the door and walking into the kitchen. "Lucky for you guys, we have enough food for everyone."

As they walked into the kitchen, the three Avengers were a bit surprise at seeing the large amount of food that was lining the table. It was as if they were getting ready to feed a whole team of football players.

"That's a lot of food." Tony commented.

"Yeah, well..." Clint started, before being interrupted as the twins walked into the kitchen.

"It happens when Pietro here has a bottomless pit for a stomach." Wanda replied, earning a scoff from her brother.

"I can't help that my metabolism is faster than the normal one." The silver haired teenager replied, as he walked past Cooper and ruffled in his hair. "Right squirt?"

"Yeah!" The eleven year old agreed with a laugh.

This shocked the three remaining Avengers. What were the Maximoff twins doing at the Barton family farm? Was there something that Clint had forgotten to mention to them or something? After lunch they were diffidently going to find out.

* * *

After lunch had ended, Cooper had dragged Pietro back outside to play while Lila and Wanda went back to finish the book they were reading. The five adults found themselves resting in the living room, baby Nathaniel was finally getting to meet his Aunt Nat and two uncles.

"He's adorable, Laura." Natasha told her friend, as she smiled at the baby.

"Thank you, Natasha." Laura smiled.

Tony turned his attention to Clint. "You want to tell us what the twin crazies are doing here?" He asked.

"They live here now." Clint answered.

"They do?" Steve asked, arching his brow.

"Clint didn't tell you?" Laura asked, as she looked at her husband before glancing back at the two men.

"No, he didn't." Tony said.

"Uh, surprise?" Clint said, questionably. He knew that he forgot to do something.


End file.
